Gem Glow
"Gem Glow" is the 1st episode in the first Season of Steven Universe, and the 1st episode overall. Synopsis Steven ate one of his favorite ice cream and guess what happen............. He summons a magical shield!!! Plot Steven goes to Big Donut to buy some of his favorite ice cream Cookie cat but he discover that they were discontinued because of the popularity of Lion Lickers which were worse. Sad, he goes home where he finds a his friends: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl fighting centipeetle. When steven seen one at the fridge wanting to eat the milk he runs and punch it. At the fridge he discovered it was full of cookie cat. Pearl tells him that they bought them when they heard they were discontinued becasuse they were his favorite. When he bited from the cookie cat his gem started to glow. After the gem stop glowing,sad he asked the gem how they do it. Pearl showed him first. She takes him to a tree with many petals, and tells him that each petal falling to the ground is moving precisely in accordance with the Earth around it, and that this can be mastered by training hard. She then summons her spear as a demonstration. Steven picks a handful of petals, but is utterly confused and then she goes at the Big Donut to ask Amethyst. Amethyst explains that whenever she needs the weapon, it comes to her. She demonstrates by pulling out her whip and slicing a dumpster in half then Lars cames and says "NOT AGAIN!". But steven is still confuse because its the opposite of what pearl told him and he goes to Garnet. He asks if he has to train hard and not worry at the same time, to which she replies affirmatively. She tells him the alternative is to connect with all living matter and energy around him, which is her method for pulling out her gauntlets. After all 3 explanations Steven remains confuse and decide to recreate what happen exactly. He takes a bite from the second Cookie Cat and his gem start glowing again until he summons a pink shield. Steven thinks that he can summon his weapon by eating ice cream. When Pearl looks at the wrapper, wondering what's it's ingredients, the ground suddenly starts rumbling, and the mother Centipeetle appears outside. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet go outside, but they tell Steven to stay inside. They start the battle, but Steven grabs the Cookie Cat freezer and puts many Cookie Cats in it, and goes outside to help. The Gems are trapped, apparently losing. Steven captures its attention by throwing a rock and eats a Cookie Cat. However, he fails to summon his weapon and runs away. He desperately eats the remaining Cookie Cats, wondering why it's not working. When he sees the Cookie Cat freezer is melted from the acid, He is angry and want to get revenge. He grabs it by the plug and throws the broken freezer at the mother, electrocuting it. The Gems then defeat the mother, and Garnet bubbles its gem away. Steven buries the wrappers putting a leave at the top and cries a little. With the aid of the Crystal Gems, he resolves that he is unable to summon his weapon by eating ice cream. Then the gems cheer him up by saying that he'll be able to figure it out, "in his own Steven-y way". He then says he might have ate too many Cookie Cats and then Pearl and Amethyst laugh, and before the iris closes in on him, he throws up. Important things Character *Steven *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg *Centipeetles (debut) *Centipeetles mother (debut) *Lars *Sadie *Cookie cat (Debut) Locations *Beach city **Big donut **Crystal Temple ***Beach House Objects *Lion lickers *Connie Bracelet (cameo) *Cookie cat Music *Cookie Cat (song) Soundtracks *Steven Shield *The Mother *Pearl's Theme Trivia Category:Episode Category:Season 1